


Silver

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [12]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Atem being a brat, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, Off-Grid AU, References to BDSM, Seto Kaiba not Accepting his age, Slice of Life, YGOPridecember2020, Yami Yuugi | Atem Has His Own Body, implied sex, spot the Star Trek reference, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: As Seto nears forty he discovers he's not immune to aging. Featuring some domestic fluff and smut. AU.Rated E for light smuttiness, could probably be M but I’m leaning on the safe side.YGOPridecember 2020 Prompt: Silver
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> And away we go, diving back into the Off-Grid AU with a ficlet in which Seto can’t accept the fact that he’s beginning to age, the diva. <3 
> 
> Rated E for light smuttiness, could probably be M but I’m leaning on the safe side. 
> 
> Off-Grid AU. 
> 
> For YGOPridecember 2020. 
> 
> Prompt: Silver 
> 
> Ages:  
> Seto – 38  
> Atem – 36

_February 2018_

Atem had read through five chapters of _F is for Fugitive_ before he realized that Seto’s normal evening routine had come to a complete stop, and that their master suite had been silent for quite some time. Something was off.

He rolled out of bed and gently padded to the bathroom to find Seto standing in front of the mirror, eyes wide, slowly separating pieces of hair on the left side of his head. Atem realized he was trying to isolate a specific strand. When he found it he gave an abrupt yank and pulled it out, examining it carefully.

“Seto?”

Seto gasped and stepped away from the mirror. “Nothing’s wrong,” he said quickly. “I just…I found…it’s nothing.”

Atem watched a shiny strand of hair gently float onto the counter, much lighter in color than the deep brown of Seto’s hair. Atem walked over and picked it up to take a closer look. It was a bit shiny, and if he held it at the right angle it almost sparkled.

It was silver.

Atem raised an eyebrow.

“It’s a fluke,” Seto blurted out. “I’m probably just working too much again. I’ll take some time off and rest.”

Atem threw his head back and laughed. He walked up to Seto and gently laced the fingers of his left hand into chestnut locks, searching. He was rewarded with the discovery of more strands of silver and gray. Atem counted thirteen in total, not counting the one Seto had removed. Seto stood, helpless and blushing, feeling a self-consciousness he hadn’t experienced in years.

He’d done a lot to his hair over the years. In its adolescence, it spent a lot of time teased, backcombed, and colored with various shades of Manic Panic. During his twenties, he experimented with textured layers that often required massive amounts of product to cooperate, as his younger brother had seemingly inherited all of the family genetics for wild hair, leaving his nearly stick-straight and barely able to hold a shape. He kept the layers into his thirties, but let them grow a bit longer so that they fell slightly past his shoulders and down his back. It was a look that Atem loved dearly, as it held a familiarity to him that he couldn’t quite place. Though Seto’s hair had never reached that length in their youth, he felt like he’d seen it somewhere before.

Atem twirled the metallic strands between his fingers and a delightful smile spread across his face as he realized that his husband was developing a gray streak. It was damn _sexy_. He pulled Seto close and hooked a leg around a much-taller waist. “Are you sure it’s a fluke?” he asked. “Couldn’t have anything to do with the fact that you worked yourself to death for years, or that you’re fast approaching your forties, could it?”

“My family ages well, but apparently that was not passed down to me,” Seto groused, hand grabbing at the leg to hold it steady. 

Atem chuckled. “I disagree, Imzadi. I’d say you’re aging exquisitely.” He gazed lovingly at the strands of mahogany and silver in his grasp. “I think you look _hot._ ”

Seto continued to sulk. “I’m only thirty-eight!”

“Many people start finding gray hairs much earlier than you have.” Atem looked up to find cobalt eyes narrowed at him.

“It’s fine.” Seto hissed. “I can just dye it.”

“And deny me the pleasure of watching your metamorphosis into a silver fox?” He cupped Seto’s cheek with his palm. “I won’t _allow_ it, my Seto.” Atem pulled him into a kiss.

It was difficult for Seto to stay mad with Atem’s lips on his own, his shirtless form wrapped around him like a vine. He sighed into the kiss and slid his hands down Atem’s back and to his hips, breaking away to trail small pecks down his jawline and neck. Atem moaned and felt his brain begin to fuzz delightfully. Seto picked him up and carried him back to the bed, laying him down and continuing his assault on his husband’s collarbone.

“We’re married,” Seto purred. “You’re contractually obligated to find me attractive.”

“Cease that nonsense this instant,” Atem scolded.

“Or what?” Seto ran his tongue down Atem’s chest and smirked as he shivered beneath him. “You’re in no position to be doling out punishments at the moment.” Long, slender fingers brushed an already firm nipple. Atem bucked his hips and stifled a moan.

“N-now you’re just being a brat,” Atem stammered, breath hitched. Seto took both nipples and rolled them between his fingers. Atem arched his back and moaned louder.

“Am I?” Seto pulled off his own shirt and straddled Atem. “Not five minutes ago you were trying to forbid me from dying my hair.” He resumed his previous foreplay, reveling in the delicious keening sounds emanating from his lover. “I’d say that qualifies as bratty behavior far more than mine.” He gave a particularly firm pinch and Atem let out a yell.

“So I have a proposition for you, Imzadi…” He rolled off Atem and lifted the waistband of his sleep pants, removing them with one swift motion and trailing a line of kisses down tanned abs, stopping once he got to Atem’s groin. Atem was clutching handfuls of soft cotton sheets and panting with need. “Cease _your_ bratty nonsense and I’ll keep the gray hair.”

Atem gave Seto a saucy grin. “And if I disobey?”

“Punishment game of my choice in the dark room.”

“Deal.”

Seto peeled off his remaining night clothes and pounced on Atem.

Maybe getting older wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sue Grafton is one of my favorite authors of all time so any opportunity I have to insert little tributes to her work I will fully take advantage of. 
> 
> Spot the hidden reference to Priest Seto <3
> 
> Also you can’t tell me that these two, who accessorize with multiple buckles/restraints/etc aren’t into at least mild BDSM and do not have a kink dungeon in their house. 
> 
> As per usual, feedback and kudos greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
